Teenaged Princess
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: The Disney Princes and Princesses are at High School, but not a fairytale high school. No, this one is more like the ones nowadays. Join Brielle as she attends the school with the princesses and princes as they battle parties, boyfriends and friendships. Rated T just in case :D
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the golden school gates I always do every single day. I am on a mission, a big one. My best friend in the whole wide world called Cinderella told me when I was out with her at the weekend that our other best friend Belle is going out with this guy called Adam. Don't ask me why, because I swear the guy's a _Beast_, and not in a good way. Belle is this adorkable, insecure, always-with-her-head-in-a-book kind of girl and Adam is the bully, the beast.

I spot her with her head in her newest book over on the bench and run over. Her brown hair is tied out of her face in a low ponytail and she is wearing her blue and white hoodie, her favourite. I snatch the book which she grabs for and looks up at me.

"Is it true you're with Adam?" I hold the book at a safe distance.

Belle fumbles with her glasses a little. "Cinderella told you?"

"Yes, not like it matters considering the whole school know," I sit down next to her on the bench. "Belle, you're so pretty and kind and smart. You get top marks in all your classes _and_ still look amazing doing so. Why are you dating him?"

"He has a lot to offer," She mutters.

"Who does?" Cinderella sits down next to me.

"Adam, her new boyfriend," I roll my eyes.

"Belle, you know that everyone in the school wonders why you're even with that guy, right." Cinderella says as Belle takes back her book.

"It's not always what's outside that counts you know," She puts her book in her bag.

"Someone should tell that to Snow," I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Okay, I didn't tell you this… promise?" I stare at them.

"Promise," They nod back, intrigued.

"I heard she had a sleepover with seven guys the other night. _Seven!_" I hold up seven fingers to show them.

"Seriously? I don't care if that girl is fairest in all the land; girl needs to get some standards!" Cinderella exclaims as the bell rings and we walk to class.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Belle asks me.

"My friend Rapunzel heard it, but then again she is home schooled so you probably haven't heard of her... actually, I wonder how she knew about it," I wondered.

"Cool, what's she like?" Cinderella asked.

"Different… She has _lots _of hair, and I mean lots. Also she runs around asking all these existential questions like 'when will my life begin' and stuff. Oh, and she likes flowers. She paints flowers everywhere. It's weird."

"When will my life begin, I often ask that same question myself." Cinderella rolls her eyes as she we take our seats in our class. Belle and I are next to each other with Cinderella sat behind Belle, but we all just talk together.

"What's happened now?" Belle sighs, spinning around to talk.

"Let me guess… Stepmother?" I say.

"Stepmother," Cinderella sighs. "I can't even hang out with you guys anymore because of this crazy curfew thing. She's always freaking out if I'm home even the littlest bit late! Also, I have all these crazy chores to do. It's like I'm some kind of maid!"

"Well don't be too busy," Aurora cuts in, taking her seat next to Cinderella. "You three are all still invited to my party on Friday. And you better make it!"

"I think I can… And I have just the shoes for the occasion." Cinderella smirks.

"Occasion, I'm always throwing parties? Cinderella, dress casually! But hey, I want to see these awesome shoes of yours so why not? Wear away!" Aurora is always throwing parties. She's the rebellious wild child of the year. She doesn't know who her real parents are, but these three 'Aunties' as she calls them treat her fairly. They give her reasonable rules but she breaks them anyway. You could try to reason with her, but it's no use. She wouldn't listen to you anyway. "What about you two?"

"I'll be there… Can I bring Adam?" Belle asks.

"Oh honey, the rumours are true? Why would you go out with him? I heard Gaston likes you," Aurora raises her eyes.

"Well, I don't like him. He's too… Big headed," Belle rolls her eyes.

"What and Adam isn't?"

"I'm telling you guys! He's changed. He's done this like… complete transformation since we've started dating. I think I really helped him." During the tests that we had to do like, two weeks ago, Adam was really finding it difficult. He was never the best in lessons but the stress really got to him and made him angry – angrier than usual. Belle was the only one brave and smart enough to go round to his place to tutor him. Sure, he did well on his test but that doesn't mean that he's stopped smelling like wet dog.

"Who else is going to this party?" I ask Aurora, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I don't know – yet. I tried to talk to Ariel but its _hopeless_!"

"Why? What's going on with Ariel?" Cinderella asks.

"Haven't you noticed?" Aurora asks as we all look over to the other side of the room. Ariel is wearing a purple tank top and a green skirt, pretty much like always but Aurora's right: Something is different. Ariel, the girl who is normally all chatty and bubbly and constantly talking about some of the latest things she's found while out and about is sat in her chair typing desperately on her phone (which has a little yellow and blue fish jewel dangling off it). "She's got her first boyfriend: Eric. It's like she's completely fallen of the face of the Earth because no one's heard from her all weekend! She went out and didn't even tell her family. Her dad went crazy,"

"Eric and Ariel, really," Cinderella asks confused. "Weird: I would never of put those two together. They come from _completely_ different backgrounds!"

"I think I've heard something about this," Belle says to Aurora. "Apparently she's completely blanking her family and friends. It's like she's gone _mute_ since she's started seeing him. And you guys give me a hard time for seeing Adam… At least I'd never block you out."

"She doesn't even realise we're talking about her!" I exclaim, and she doesn't. She doesn't even flinch.

"Talk about a dating fiasco," Aurora mumbles. "But yeah, other than that I don't know who is going. Ariel will probably show up, but she'll just sit in the corner texting Eric the whole time. I invited everyone and told them that they can bring a friend."

"Won't your Aunties mind?" I ask.

"Nah, they'll be cool with it. They normally are," She avoids eye contact.

"They don't know, do they?" Cinderella asks.

"No, they don't. And they don't have to. I just have to find a way to get them out the house…" Aurora sits down and begins to plot ideas.

The classroom door bursts open and even Ariel looks up from her phone as she walks in: Jasmine. She's the Queen Bee of the school. She has every guy under the sun fawning over her and yet she isn't even slightly fazed. Some of the hottest guys (some who don't even go to this school) are texting her and she just completely ignores them. Still, I guess it's easy to be picky when you're Daddy's Little Princess. He buys her literally _anything_ she wants which is why she's always up to date on the latest fashion, and yet she still pulls off those blue harem pants.

"Hey Jasmine, you're coming to my party on Friday right?" Aurora asks her.

"Count me in, Blondie." She says as she walks past out middle rows right to the seat at the back. She keeps her designer sunglasses on (which granted, it is summer) and it's weird. I can't help but feeling like she is watching me, from behind those shades of hers that hides her eyes. Watching me, judging me… That's the kind of girl she is.

The rest of the class and eventually the teacher slowly begin to pile in as Cinderella, Belle, Aurora and I talk about Adam, Ariel and different coloured harem pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I keep getting asked who the Princess in this story and honestly I don't know. So I thought, if you leave a review saying what you wanted her to be like and I'd choose one. Also, if you want her to have a Prince. Fill out:  
** **Name:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Talent: (like how Rapunzel paints and Merida does archery)  
Prince's Name:  
Prince's Appearance:  
Prince's Friend:  
Prince's Personality: (He could be really charming at straight away or act mean but turns out to like her or a villain like Hans)  
Anything goes really. I will choose my favourite by the next chapter and add it in then. Depending on how many reviews depends on when the next chapter is written.**

** Anyway, on with the story!**

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Belle looks at Cinderella and me.

"Aren't you going to go and meet Adam? He'll be looking for you, right?" Cinderella says.

"No, he's planning for Prom in two weeks." She laughs excitedly.

"Guys, Prom. Two weeks." We all squeal excitedly. Prom is something that every little princess dreams of for when they grow up. It's the party of the year: that is unless Aurora's party tops it.

We all take spare seats at an empty table towards the edge of the school cafeteria. I look at our lunches and realise that we all have completely different things. Belle has her soup that her father made her to take with her with a chocolate milkshake (she swears it's a good combination), Cinderella has her salad sandwich and fruit carton and I have Salad puffs (cook's specialty) and fruit smoothies. Our clothes are completely different as well, with Belle still wearing her favourite blue and white jumper, Cinderella wearing blue leggings with a light blue dress over the top and me wearing a purple floral top (one Rapunzel lent to me) with my blue jeans.

"So, what are you two planning for Prom dresses?" I ask them.

"Honestly, I'm thinking something thin. I don't want some huge dress that I have to try and carry around with me. Something that's nice, something that's elegant…" Cinderella lists.

"Something that's blue." We all chorus together before laughing. Blue is Cinderella's favourite colour, and as Belle's is yellow it's easy to guess what colour hers will be.

"Well, I definitely want something yellow," Belle confirms my knowing looks. "But I want a big dress, maybe something with ruffles?"

"I know! Let's go dress shopping tomorrow night!" I say.

"I don't know… I have my chores to do… Oh what can my step mother really do if I miss one day of chores?" Cinderella laughs.

"That's the spirit, Cinders! Count me in as well." Belle smiles.

"I can hardly wait."

After we've actually eaten our lunch Belle goes to meet Adam in the library for some more revision. Even though she spent a long time tutoring him not so long ago, he still needs her help to go through the revision with him. We still have a couple of tests left before Prom, and Belle said that Adam is really looking forwards to it. Alright Belle, I believe you. Cinderella and I go to the currently empty classroom that we always register in at and sit down.

"Hey Cinderella," I turn to look at her instead of staring out of the windows.

"Yes," She looks back at me.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Cinderella's cheeks go all pink instead of the usually pale colour she normally wears. She doesn't quite meet my eye and her mouth does this little half smile. She pushes one of her blonde hair strands that have gone loose behind her ear and she repeats what she'd said before: "Yes."

"Really, who is it?"

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, please tell me!"

"Alright… Well, he's really charming."

"Yeah…"

"And… He has this really nice black hair,"

"Not Aladdin!"

Aladdin has this head _full_ of black hair. The thing is, even though she doesn't really seem too fazed about it, I'm pretty sure that Aladdin (along with many guys at our school) is really into Jasmine. Sure, she's got the great hair, great style and great piles of money but I couldn't really see Jasmine ever actually going out with anyone. If Cinderella likes Aladdin, she'd be setting herself up for heartbreak.

"What? No… No, not him," I sigh thankfully.

"So… Who is it?"

"It's, um… Well it's Henry." She laughs a little.

"Why did you never tell me this before?" I smile.

"Well, my stepsisters like him as well and they're always telling me about how he smiled at them, or he looked at them, or he accidentally walked into them," She sighs heavily. "I don't stand at a chance with him. I don't even think he knows I exist: He's so charming, and I'm so… Me."

"Cinderella," I put my arm around her comfortingly. "You know what I think: I think that you don't believe in yourself half as much as you should do. If you like this guy then… I say go for it."

"You really think so?" She looked up at me hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Besides, he'll probably be at Aurora's party. Maybe you should try talking to him."

"Okay, maybe I will. Thank you,"

"Anytime," I smile.

Belle walks into the classroom after the bell's gone with her hands tightly wrapped around a book and a smile stretching across her face. She sits down at her desk and puts her hand resting on her chin. Cinderella and I exchange a look. Lunch must have gone well. Aurora walks in and takes her seat.

"What's with her?" She asks us.

"Well, we're not too sure. I'd say that lunch went well, and not because of a good book." I laugh.

"Belle, please tell me that you're happy because you decided to leave that beast that is Adam and are finally with one of the best looking boys in the school that is Gaston?" She asks.

"Sorry Aurora," Belle smiles while Aurora buries her face in her hands.

"Well why? I mean I know that Gaston had no personality and is well, you know, big headed as can be… But is Adam really the better choice?"

"Don't listen to her," Cinderella laughs. "She's probably just jealous,"

"Me? Jealous? No way," Aurora says sternly. "Just as long as you don't turn into Ariel, that's fine."

"Not a chance. I actually realise that people are there when they are talking to me."

As if on cue, Ariel walks into the room and it's no surprise that she is, you guessed it, on her phone _still texting Eric_! Her fingers are moving so rapidly it's a wonder her phone hasn't caught fire. She moves to her seat and keeps texting, eyes wide and a smile on her face. Suddenly, her expression turns into shocked before laughing silently.

"What is it, Ariel?" Aurora asks.

It's like a miracle when Ariel looks up and walks over. "Hey guys. You'll never guess what just happened."

"You are right, Ariel," Aurora says while Ariel looks confused. "We will never guess: So why don't you just tell us!"

"Okay… Eric just sent me a picture of his..." She looked around the room to make sure that no one else was listening, even though we were the only ones in the room. "…Dingle hopper!"

She burst into laughter while we all stare at her.

"What's a 'dingle hopper'?" Aurora asks her.

"You know… His- well his- dingle hopper."

"Really," Belle mutters in disgust.

"I told him that I thought he was hilarious for actually thinking I'd want to see it, and then he said…" She was then cut off by her phone making a little beeping noise. "Oh! It's him. See you guys around!"

And then she went straight back into mute mode.

"Can you believe that?" Belle shakes her head.

"Dingle hopper… Anyone who uses that to explain it is clearly too young to be in a serious relationship." Aurora then turns to Belle. "Tell me Adam doesn't…"

"No! Aurora, no! Adam isn't like that. He's Kind, and sweet and… totally in love with me." Belle returns to her previous position: Head resting on her hand and staring into her own little dream land, with a smile stretching so wide she looks like nothing could bring her down.

"Good for you, Belle: You finally found your fairytale prince." I say.

"Hey, do you want to come to mine later?" Aurora asks us.

"I would but I've got chores," Cinderella says. She's not lying; almost all of her time is spent doing her chores. She has an unhealthy amount to do, and it is definitely not split equally with her stepsisters. The poor girl never has much time to do _anything_! And yet, she comes to school each day with a smile on her face and a great attitude. That's one of the reasons she's my best friend.

"What about you?" She asks me.

"I would, honestly I really would. But I can't: I'm visiting my friend who is home schooled." I'm not lying either; I'm visiting Rapunzel after school. The poor girl also isn't allowed out very much, or at all really. This means that her hair is, well… It's really long. A lifetime of never going to a hair stylist has made it longer than needed, but it's not her fault. Her mother is very overprotective. It's a wonder even I know her, but I got lost one day and came across this place in the middle of no where. Turns out, it's her home. I'm aloud in, so long as her mother isn't there. Apparently her mother's over protectiveness has meant that she isn't aloud anyone round, just in case they turned out to be someone after her hair. Doubt it. Why would anyone need seventy feet of hair?

"What about you, Belle. Will you come to mine?" Aurora asked her.

"Hmm," She said confused, turning around from her daydream.

"Really Belle," Cinderella laughed.

"What? It's not my fault I'm in _love_,"

"Too loved up to come to mine?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love to. But not for long, I'm going round to Adam's house." She laughed happily.

"You're entering the lion's den? Brave girl," I laughed.

We kept talking throughout the rest of the day, while Ariel texted, and Jasmine ruled the school, and Aurora judged everything (being the rebel she is, of course). I liked my little group of friends, but I still couldn't wait to see Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who entered a Princess. This is what I have chosen to be my favourite, and I hope you enjoy:  
**

**Name: Brielle  
****Appearance: Light brown hair with sparkling ****green eyes  
****Personality: Tries to make friends with ****everyone she meets, loves the colour Red, dreams of getting away and is great at keeping friends, but can be slightly sarcastic at times.  
****Talent: Tree climbing and friend keeping.**

**Prince's Name: Stephen  
****Prince's Appearance: soft blonde hair with a ****friendly smile and blue eyes  
****Prince's Friend: Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert)  
****Prince's Personality: Understanding, friendly ****and strong, brave**

I make my way across the dirt filled footpath, through the trees. The thing about Rapunzel's house is that it's very difficult to get there, and you don't often end up wanting to go all that way on purpose which I suppose is exactly what it was her mother wanted when she chose that house. I couldn't imagine a life with no one around, no one to speak to except a mother… Not that I would know. My mother died when I was only little and it has been just father and I since. I couldn't imagine not being allowed out to meet friends though, or having to keep any friends I did have a secret… Then again, Rapunzel probably can't imagine what it would be like to have so much freedom, something I really do take for granted.

The stone house it almost in sight… Well, I say house but I'm not entirely sure what it is. It's more like a tower, with only one room on every level of the house and stairs being the access in. Rapunzel's room is the very top, another safety proportion her mother took hold of. If someone wanted to break in, the very top level would be the last place to do so. I creep across the trees towards the side window (something I always have to do) and tap the bottom window three times before ducking down underneath the window. Rapunzel isn't allowed _anyone_ except her mother and herself to enter her house, but she occasionally sneaks me in: Only when her mother isn't home, and not for very long.

The windows open slowly, and I can tell that she's there.  
"Brielle," I hear Rapunzel's voice whisper, even though there is no one around. I keep as silent as I can. "I know you're out there…"

I spring up, shouting "boo!" as I do so. Rapunzel throws her hands out and tries to hit me with a frying pan. I dodge out the way, but not quite in time. The frying pan hits me on my arm as I throw them up to defend myself.

"Brielle," Rapunzel cried. "You scared me so much; I thought you were a thug!"

"Right, because thugs just go looking for weirdly shaped houses in the middle of the woods on some dirt trail for the hope that there will be a girl will seventy foot hair." I say sarcastically.

"You are _very_ sarcastic." Rapunzel laughs. She let me climb through the window and onto the wooden floor. "But you are here, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, what did you want me for?" I say, letting her lead me by my arm towards a pair of red curtains. She looks at me excitedly. "You wanted me to see some curtains? They're… Uh, great Rapunzel,"

"No, not the curtains," She pulls back the curtains to reveal a beautiful painting where she's looking at a load of floating lanterns.

"Oh Rapunzel… It's amazing!" I gasp. The drawing looks so realistic it's like I'm really there.

"I don't know why, but this is my ideal setting. I want to see something like this; I want it so bad it hurts!" She sighs.

"Weird…" I say, wondering why it looks so familiar.

"What? What is it…? What are you thinking?" She asks, grabbing hold of my arm.

"It looks a lot like prom," She looks at me expectantly, urging me to go on. "Well you see, every year at the end of prom everyone can buy a lantern. You can draw on it whatever you want to see soar; your hopes, your dreams, your names… anything really! Then, everyone lights the lanterns and set them off into the night sky. It's amazing…"

"I have to go!" She smiles excitedly.

"Rapunzel, you can't. Your mother-"

"I don't _care_! My whole life I've lived _dreaming_ of this moment! Weren't you listening to me? _I HAVE TO SEE THIS! IT'S MY DREAM!_" She cried.

"Rapunzel please,"

"No! I'm going… And you can't stop me," She folded her arms.

"_RAPUNZEL, LISTEN TO ME!_ I don't want to stop you! Go and get your dream," I laughed light heartedly.

"Really," She asked, gripping the frying pan in a hug tightly. "You sure,"

"Well, I can't stop you. But your mother can… and the school,"

"What?" She looked so heartbroken it hurt.

"You can only attend prom if you're part of the school, or with someone that is part of the school."

"So…"

"So, unless you can find someone to take you, you can't go."

She sits herself down, the tears stinging at her eyes. She looks at the painting and can barely contain herself. She looks up at me, full on puppy-dog pout.

"No." I say sternly. She pouts a little more, with more tears stinging at her eyes. "No, no, no." She holds her hands in a praying motion. "No… Rapunzel… I can't. I wanted to go with… Someone else," She stays silent. "… _Fine,_"

"Really," She jumps up excitedly, and hugs me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _THANK YOU!_"

"It's fine… you seemed to change your tune."

"Yeah well," She sits back down on the rug and I join her. "So… You like someone?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I laugh.

"Well… You said that you…" She mutters awkwardly.

"Yes, I like someone. Pointless telling you anyway, you won't even-" I start but am cut off.

"Rapunzel, Mother's home," A strange voice calls from outside.

"Oh no," Rapunzel mutters. She jumps up and throws her frying pan behind the red curtains, drawing them swiftly.

"What do I do?" I whisper.  
I'm going to get caught. I'm going to get caught. _I'm going to get caught_.

"Um… Go out the window. She probably won't see you, hopefully."

I climb out the window, but not before giving her one quick final hug to her whispering in her ear. "Go get your dream,"

"Thank you." She whispers back.

I climb out and she shuts the window doors just in time. I hear the voices talking together behind me as I run towards the tree line. I take one last look at her little home and begin to head back to my own little home.

I walk up the street towards my home and end up having to walk past school. I stop to look at the big bricked building, the school crest displayed in white stone largely above the entrance. When I first arrived at the school I was so scared. Everyone else seemed to fit the part, seemed to have so much… But then I met Belle and Cinderella. They were just like me. Belle shared my dream to one day get to have a better, more exciting life and Cinderella had my same loyalty to my friends. We all became friends straight away, and we've been that way ever since. I met Rapunzel when I got lost later that week, trying to find Belle's house. I ended up facing this dirt track and curiosity overtook me. I knew that I'd be good friends with her as well. When I make friendships, I rarely break them.

"Brielle," I hear a cheerful voice call. It sounds so much like Aladdin's but it wasn't: It was Stephen. Stephen was in the football team and had soft blonde hair that was always falling slightly over his forehead and deep blue eyes. He also had a friendly smile, a laugh like a song and the power to make my knees feel weak. It was Stephen who I had wanted to go to Prom with, but he doesn't like me. I am sure of that. "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Stephen, I could say the same to you." I smile. I look at the red football jock jacket with the school crest on the chest that he wears all the time. The only other person I know that loves sports as much as Stephen is Merida, the only girl jock in the whole school. She's always doing sports, winning school races and doing as much as she can to be sporty. "Cute jacket… Borrow it from Merida?"

"Ha-ha, you're _so_ funny Brielle." He says as we start walking.

I can't believe it! I'm walking down the street with Stephen Primes, the cutest boy in the whole school. Say something cool! _Say something cool!_ "Are you going to Prom?" _Real smooth, Brielle_: I could almost slap myself! Don't slap yourself! Great, now you're going red.

"I am. Are you?" He just laughs.

"Yes, hopefully…"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"No one… No! Oh, I am… well… technically I am, but-" I mutter. He looks confused as we make our way along towards my house. How does he know where I live?

"Oh… Well, I'm sure he's great," He smiles as we stop. I go to tell him it's actually _Rapunzel_ I'm taking but he cuts me off. "You don't owe me an explanation. I knew that you liked him."

"I- What," I mutter confused. He knew I liked him?

"It's so obvious that you like Flynn!" He laughs.

"_WHAT_… Flynn Rider?! You don't know me _at all_!" Again, all he does is laugh. "Stop laughing, this isn't funny!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop laughing!" He laughs. "You can tell me all about this guy that you are seeing that is _not_ Flynn Rider at Aurora's party."

"Are you going?" I smile.

"Of course, Aurora's party is like _party of the year_! Only instead of only having one every year, it's more like every month. I'm bringing Flynn, who you gonna bring?"

"I hadn't really thought of it." I say honestly. Maybe I could bring Rapunzel, considering she is obviously my new date for everything.

"Well, I'll see you around, Brie,"

"Nickname, like it… Steph… Wait, you aren't gonna walk me home?" I say, pretending to be offended.

"No can do, Brie. I wasn't even supposed to walk you this far. But I thought, because it's you, I'll let you off."

"'Because it's me'" I smirk.

"Naturally," He smiles, walking away. "Goodbye Brie," he says, not even bothering to turn around.

I'm kind of glad for it though; this way he can't see me blush like a tomato. "Bye, Steph." I smile, walking towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

My house is pretty much like the others on my street: Ordinary. The bricks reach up two floors with an attic and there is a stony white path leading to my house that stands out against the green grass that is planted next to it. My bedroom window is at the back of the house, facing towards the sky. I can already see my father in the window of the front lounge, reading a book. Much like Belle, he constantly is trying to learn about new things and wanting to find out more about everything, which means he excels at many things such as psychology, gardening, cooking, and so on. His favourite is music. One of the best things in our possession is father's shiny, black, grand piano. He knows many different tunes on their and I've been trying to learn. We sometimes practice on this duet that we're learning on it, and honestly it's getting pretty good. It's time with father like that which brighten my day.

He takes off his reading glasses and walks over towards the door as soon as he sees me coming up the path. I see him run a hand through his hair, but it doesn't work very well because he doesn't have long hair to try and tame. It's merely just something he does after reading for a long time. His hair is a brown colour, darker than my lighter colour. I got my colour through a mix of his dark brown and my mother's blonde hair. Father says that mother would have loved to see my hair now as she was always braiding hair. She loved the soft texture that hair held, which was why her favourite animal was always a dog: they had more hairs than humans. I used to close my eyes when I would brush my hair and imagine that it was really my mother, still alive and brushing it for me, but whenever I opened my eyes I was brought back to reality. I don't too it anymore, but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped missing her. I don't think I ever will.

"Brielle," He pulls me into a hug. "How was school?"

"The normal: boring. But I saw Rapunzel after school, and Cinderella, Belle and I are going shopping for prom dresses tomorrow… Is that alright?"

"That is fine, dear. Whatever keeps you happy," I feel bad for father most. He lost the love of his life when he most needed her and had to raise me all by myself, and honestly he did a good job. He always puts my needs first, no matter what the situation: always trying to keep me happy.

"Thank you, father,"

"What for, exactly,"

"Just… thank you."

He smiles at me and strokes my hair. "Thank _you_. I don't know what I would do without you,"

I go upstairs to my room. There isn't much: a bookshelf, bed, bedside table with lamp and water, desk, wardrobe, chest, fluffy rug on the floor and a picture of mother, father and I on my wall. My favourite part of my room is my window. Such a simple thing and yet I love it. It's big enough that I can sit on the window sill and yet not so big that I have to reach across to open it. I push myself up and sit on the window before flipping myself around so that my legs are spread along the window sill. I open my bedroom window and immediately feel the breeze swoop upon me, gently blowing my hair in the wind. I push the window so it is pretty far open and sit facing away from my room with my legs resting out of the window. The wind tickles my feet slightly but it feels good to feel the wind. I take a deep breath in, taking in the freshness that comes with the breeze, before taking a breath out closing my eyes as I do.

I sit like this almost everyday. The idea was first strung upon by Rapunzel who inspired me to try it myself. I loved the freedom that I felt with it. Also, there is a tree in our garden that grows tall. One of the more sturdy branches is right by my window so I like to climb on that. Tree climbing is probably one of my favourite things to do, more than piano with father, more than reading, even more than staring at Stephen in English class without him noticing. There is nothing better than being so high up that you can feel as though you're flying through the bright, blue sky or that you could reach up a little and touch one of the clouds. I enjoy the sense of freedom that I get from climbing trees and sitting in my window, and it's not freedom from my home: father is pretty relaxed so he lets me do many things, like going to a girl's house who isn't supposed to have anyone at all and agree to take her to prom so that she can complete her dream. No, it's more like freedom from me. When I climb trees or sit in the window in the gentle summer breeze I feel like there is no one that I have to be or that I truly am: I am just one with the tree or window.

Also, I get most of my thinking done up a tree or in my window. Sometimes I can think of an answer easier there as well. Today's question: What's my dream? What is it that I want more than anything else in the whole world? What is it that I would risk getting caught for, risk everything I have for? When will I find that thing that makes me who I am? Will I ever find it?

I reach my foot out from the window towards the branch and jump onto the tree. What is my dream? I make my way along the thinner branches towards those closer to the tree trunk. What do I want? I lie down with my back resting against the trunk and my legs spread out across the thick, brown branch.

"What do I want to do?" I ask myself quietly.

"Brielle, where are you?" I hear my father calling, panicked.

"Father, I'm here!" I call back as I climb quickly back towards the window. I pull myself up onto the window and see father standing in my room, a worried look suddenly relaxing.

"Sorry, you just… you scared me. I thought you'd escape," He laughed awkwardly.

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," I laughed. "Honestly though, I wouldn't leave you,"

"I believe you; I don't know why I thought you would in the first place. I guess I'm still feeling pretty… Alone." He mutters.

"Well you're not, and you won't be… except Friday night," I add on.

"Why, what's happening Friday night?"

"Aurora's having another one of her really cool, out of the blue, parties of the month! I've been invited, we all have… She's invited pretty much the whole school plus a friend if we'd like so I'm thinking of taking Rapunzel. Only because, you know, she's probably never been to a real party before." I explain to him. "Can I go?"

"Of course, but be back by ten."

"Eleven?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No,"

"Twelve?"

"Brielle, if I didn't allow eleven why would I-"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please," I hold my hands in a begging motion, pleading with him to let me stay until midnight. That's when Cinderella will most likely have until, unless her stepmother is feeling angry.

"Fine, okay. You have until midnight… But only this once,"

I laugh. "That's about the fiftieth time you've said that but, deal."

I message Cinderella and Belle the good news but I don't get a reply from either of them. Cinderella is probably too busy with her chores and Belle is most likely with Adam, studying. Instead of waiting around I decide to climb again. It's darker now, the sun almost set and the sky slowly fading into night. I sit on the tree and look at all of the stars that are slowly beginning to appear in the sky. It's beautiful really, and the silence is peaceful.  
I open my eyes only to find that I must have fallen asleep a little because the sky is a dark blue when I look up, dotted with hundreds of stars. Because the tree doesn't have many leaves it makes it easy to see into the night at whatever they are. I see one, shining brighter than the others. It's almost as if the star is shining just for me. I take a deep breath. Wishing on a star is silly, something that kids will do if they really want something to come true but that doesn't effect what makes it come true: you do. Still, on occasion, I still look up into the night sky and wish for something. But I only do this when 1) there is something I really want to come true or 2) if it feels like the star is shining just for me. On this occasion, it's both.

"Please, please, _please_ let me have a dream. A girl without a dream is like winter with no snow, or a summer with no sun, or a year without rain… Please, _please_ let me find my dream. I just need a little help…" I whisper my wish into the night and up to the star, hoping and wishing that my wish will come true.

**Sorry that it wasn't the best chapter, pretty vague... I just wanted to give an idea of the life that Brielle lives. If you like this story please let me know in the comments, or if you would change something about a princess. Big plans ahead for Brielle though, so I hope you will enjoy :D I do not own the characters in this story, Disney owns most of them. Just the main two and the story plan is mine, although there will be more characters and other stories coming in shortly...**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day in school, I meet up with Belle and Cinderella in the registration room as usual. They are hardly containing excitement as I walk in and when I do they practically run over to me and drag me to the privacy of our desks. They look at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask, slightly confused at what I'm expected to do.

"When were you going to tell us about your little friend?" Belle smiles knowingly.

"I- uh, told you about Rapunzel… Remember?" I smile.

"Wrong friend,"

"Okay, how did you know?"

"Are you kidding me? THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS! Your popularity level now that STEPHEN walked you home is insane!" Belle squeals.

"Don't freak her out! It's not that big of a deal…" Cinderella smiles comfortingly.

"Not that big of a deal? I heard that it's a pretty huge deal. Every girl in the school likes Stephen… except for me of course, and Cinders… and Ariel – Okay, not _every_ girl but you get the gist of it! Adam reckons that he really likes you, and he was going to ask Flynn because they were going to meet up about a deal they had and hopefully get some information out of him considering Flynn is Stephen's best friend but he was a no show," Belle gasps for breath.

"What do you mean he was a no show? That's not like Flynn," I ask suspiciously.

"Forget Flynn! What do you mean Adam was making deals again? I thought he'd changed!" Cinderella laughed.

"Some habits never leave," Belle grips her new book for support, pushing her slowly falling glasses onto her face.

"Guys, can we get back on topic!" I laugh. "All Stephen did was walk me home, and not even the full way home…"

"Brie, you can't hide from this! He likes you, and I know that you like him!"

"You… You do?"

"Yes… Everyone knows that you and Stephen would be an amazing couple-"

Cinderella was cut off by a group of girls walking into the form room, all except Ariel heading towards them. (Ariel took her usual seat and remained silently texting)

"There she is!" Aurora smiled. "Tell us about you _romantic_ walk home,"

"It was hardly romantic," I mutter.

"Oh my… It's true?!" She squeals. "I thought it was just a rumour…"

"Nice going, Brie," Jasmine even pulls down her sunglasses when she says that.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that you and Stephen would be so adorable," Snow White laughs, her tattoos on show. Cinderella was right… Girl does need some standards.

There was a chorus of noise as everyone yelled questions at me. I'd never felt more claustrophobic in my whole life. There was a time when my mother died, after the funeral. Father left me to spread my condolences and in return accept any, but there were so many people: all crying and hugging me and telling me to 'stay strong' or 'Be a good girl'. I thought that would be the most claustrophobic I'd ever be, but the classroom seemed like there was no exit. At least we were outside then and there was some fresh air, but it felt as though all of the air was being pulled from my lungs.

"Brie, you okay?" I hear Cinderella ask.

I can't reply: there are too many people. There isn't any air left for me to even speak a reply. I feel someone grab my arm and drag me away, out of the classroom. It's Cinderella and Belle.

"You've gone pale, Brie," Cinderella being to fret. "Maybe we should go and see a nurse?"

"No, I just need air," I reply.

We are walking down a corridor when I see Stephen and Flynn walking towards us. Stephen smiles at me. "Just couldn't help but make a scene… typical Brie,"

"Oh yeah, at least I wasn't telling everyone about you walking me home… You have some serious fans." I fold my arms.

"What? I didn't… I only told Flynn."

We all turn and look at Flynn who smiles at us. "Dude, you never said it was a secret…"

"Talking of _Flynn Rider_," Belle cuts in. "Where were you? You made a deal with Adam and then you were a no show? Not cool…"

"Relax bookmark, Adam and I already talked it out and he said it was cool. I just explained about how I got lost and ended up on some sort of weird dirt track thing." He says relaxed.

I think of the dirt track near the trees. "Where did it lead?"

"No where… Well, no where important. Just a dead end: so I turned around and went home. I was too tired from the walk to find Adam's. But you need to relax, bookmark."

"The name's Belle, actually."

"Whatever." He begins walking off and Stephen gives us an apologetic smile before walking off.

"What a weirdo…" Belle takes my arm and starts leading me outside, with Cinderella helping.

"Something isn't right…" I think about his words.

_'I got lost and ended up on some sort of weird dirt track thing'_ surely he doesn't mean what I think he means. Still… isn't that exactly how I met Rapunzel in the first place?

After the stressful day, I'm relieved to head to the Palace Mall for some Prom dress shopping with Belle and Cinderella. The attention was too much, and I was starting to see why Jasmine was so cold to people: I was starting to get like that myself. I walk through the front door and see the fountains of the mall dancing majestically. It was amazing to be there.

"Okay, here's what we should do: Shopping on top floor, shopping on fourth floor and shopping on the second floor… These are all the best Prom dress shops," Cinderella begins, pointing up to all the balconied levels. "Then we head for drinks on the third floor before heading to the Shining Shoes department shop on the top and by that time we should have another half an hour of free time before I have to be back to do my chores."

"Sounds like a perfectly planned evening…" I laugh, and we begin to take the escalators towards the top floor.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here," Aurora's laugh comes from behind us on our way up the top floor escalators.

"Hey, Aurora… Prom dress shopping, I take it?"

"Naturally… I have to look the best." She says determinedly. "Anyway, got to go… I'm meeting up with an old friend, catch you later."

And with that she walks off. "Old friend, hey,"

"Oh, everyone has someone except me…" Cinderella sighs.

"I don't have someone," I say.

The both look at me. "Has today's events told you nothing? You have someone… I just want a guy who will be like… everything you've been looking for at once!"

"It's so much better than what you read about it books as well," Belle begins. "Adam and I can talk about pretty much _anything_ and we'll be fine."

"So you guys don't argue?"

"Oh, we do. Adam still has a little bit of a bad temper sometimes but he's just showing how much he cares… We always end up back where we're supposed to be." Belle describes Cinderella's dream as if she could live it herself, which maybe she can. That is, if she ever finds the confidence to speak to Henry, i.e. the most charming boy in the year. "Oh, here it is!"

We scavenge through the shop, searching dress after dress for something to wear. Something red, something red, something red. This soon becomes my Mantua and I find myself repeating it in my head as I scan through the clothes: Nothing. We all look at each other, confused at why are dream dresses aren't here somewhere. Then, we look again, and again and again and again. And then we go to the next shop… nothing. So we look again; still nothing. My Mantua still vigorously beating in my head, I become determined not to give up. I look again, and again and again and again and again until I can't stand the sight of clothes anymore. I find something red, but it's very unflattering. I keep looking: nothing.

"Don't panic so much, guys." Belle smiles, ever the optimistic. "There is still one store left."

I'm not feeling very optimistic, and as we make our way down the escalator towards the second floor I feel like the entire trip has been a waste of time. Cinderella and I let out a pitiful sigh.

"There's the store," Belle sighs, happily. "Our last chance,"

The store doesn't look like much, the window displays being dull and boring with one of them being covered up by a map of the mall. I raise an eyebrow at Belle. I am having serious doubts, but Cinderella seems transfixed by the sparkling sign.  
_Fairy Godmother's  
__for all your clothing wishes_

"This is it," Cinderella smiles. "I just know it."

We go inside where an old lady is making a dress in the middle of the room. There is a pale pink carpet spread on the floor that looks a little tired and rows of clothes. It looks as though no one has been in the shop in centuries. Cinderella looks around before going straight over to the woman.

"Excuse me; are you the owner of the shop?" She asks politely.

"That's right, just think of me as your fairy godmother," The woman laughed. "Now, you three are after Prom dresses right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Let's say it was a lucky guess, shall we?" She walks over to the other end of the shop and brings back more blue fabric before continuing with her dress. "You can have luck through all the shelves for a dress; hopefully you'll find something you like."

We all exchange a glance and set off in different corners of the shop, trying to find our perfect dress. Something red, something red, something- _red!_ My hands pull on the red material and bring it out of the rack. A red one shoulder dress that feels as soft as velvet and shapes perfectly is in my view. I blink, trying to see if I'm dreaming when I realise that I'm holding my dream dress in my hands. It's perfect; not too big that you can't move but not so small that if you were to twirl nothing much would happen.

"Nice choice. There's a changing room at the back," the lady smiles.

I hurry to the back and slip into it. When I turn and look in the mirror, I feel and look like a princess; someone worthwhile, beautiful and all together shining like a star. I twirl slightly to test out my theory and almost cry: It's a perfect fit… my dream dress.

"Brie, are you there?" I hear Belle's voice.

I pull back the purple curtains and smile. Belle looks up from the dress in her hands and smiles before going into shock. She gasps.

"What do you think?" I twirl.

"Oh my… Brie, you've outdone yourself."

Cinderella bursts through. "Guys, look what I- Brie…" I laugh a little. "You look… amazing."

"I'll get changed now, so you two can try on your dream dress." I'm about to go and get changed when the lady walks in the waiting room.

"You've chosen a beautiful dress there, Brielle." She smiles.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, confused.

"Because… I knew your mother."

"You did?" I stand in shock. This is one of the only people who truly knew my mother. "What, what was she like?"

"Like you, when she was choosing her prom dress," She laughed.

My mother shopped at the same place. My mother, where she met my father, where they fell in love and she chose her outfit here… I can't believe it.

"You look like her," The lady smiles.

"I get that a lot," I laugh, trying not to cry.

"Now get changed… don't want you sobbing all over that dress of yours."

I get changed and wipe my eyes with a tissue I have in my bag in the changing room. I look at myself and try to imagine what my mother would have done, but I don't know her well enough. I didn't know my own mother well enough to know what she would do. But I know one thing: She shopped for her prom dress where she met dad and fell in love, at the same place I've shopped for mine. Her dream came true, but I don't know what mine is… but I know whatever it is, it involves this dress. This red dress that makes me feel worthwhile – a dress fit for a Princess.

**So there's a little more information on her mother and a little insight on how quickly gossip spreads at the school. Thank you for taking the effort to read this, and although there hasn't been much going on yet I will introduce the main villain next chapter! I will again soon, but you can always leave me a review on what you want to see happen, maybe a princess who I could introduce to the story but as I said I have said before I have big plans for the story, and more princesses will definitely be revealed as it continues! :D Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"…So it's yellow and has these ruffles all down the skirt and it's the _softest_ material ever! It's my dream dress!" Belle explains to Aurora in registration the next day.

"I got a great dress too," Cinderella explains. "Pink and white, with ribbons,"

"Sounds good,"

"Did you and your old friend catch up?"

"Yeah… I decided to invite him to my party so you can meet him, I guess."

"He's a he?" I smirk. "Do tell…"

"Well, he's amazing. I know that I can be a bit… out of control, sometimes,"

"That's one way to put it." Cinderella laughs.

"I don't know… I just know that when I'm around him it's like I know him. We could have just met and I already know him, and he knows me." Aurora smiles dreamily.

"Sounds like _someone_ is in love…"

"Oh whatever," She laughs as we turn to face the teacher that has entered the room.

I have to leave history to go to the toilet. On my way back up I look down a corridor and see the one and only Stephen walking on the corridor towards me. "Cutting lessons are we?" He laughs.

"Oh man, I've blown my cover!" I joke back.

"I'll walk you to your class," And we set off down the corridors to history. "So I heard that you found an amazing prom dress?"

"It' beautiful, but I can't believe that it's only two weeks away," I smile.

"One week after Aurora's… You're still going right? I haven't scared you away?"

"Nothing could scare me away from a party!" I laugh. It's so weird… normally when a girl likes a guy she might get shy or too scared to talk to him but it's like the opposite with Stephen. I feel completely natural around him.

"That's the spirit to have," He laughed.

We get to the history lesson sooner than I would have liked. I didn't want to have to go and sit back in the dull classroom and listen to the history lesson because it _boring_! Talking to Stephen wasn't, and I didn't want to have to go back in but I had to, and Stephen had to go to his lesson.

The school was full of buzz because there wasn't long left until the end of the school year; two weeks and two days until we break up, to be precise. That Friday was also the Friday of the Prom. The last time in the whole school year until we'd all see each other again. I'd thought up a plan to try to get Stephen to go to the prom with me, and then I'd be able to go out with him maybe… But with only two weeks and time moving forwards at the speed it is, I'll run out of time! I'd have to act soon if it was going to happen, but what could I do?

If only there was a way, or more time!

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," He smiled.

"Okay," I said, unsure of what to do. He started walking off but something in my head was crying for him to stay. I didn't though. I turned around and went to lesson.

For the rest of history, I didn't focus on the work. Instead, I thought about him, and I continued this throughout the rest of the day. In every lesson my thoughts were about Stephen. I thought about his nice blonde hair that always looked amazingly soft, and his blue eyes that when they looked at me it felt as though time stopped moving and the most important; I thought about the two of us at the prom, with me in my red dress, him in a suit, the two of us on the dance floor with everyone watching us in jealousy.

It wasn't until the last lesson, even after lunch with Cinderella and Belle (Belle only for a little while as well until she went to find Adam) that Cinderella asked me what was up.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Uh oh, someone's in _love_!"

"What? How can you tell?" Cinderella laughed.

"I used to get the same look when I thought about Adam. His smile, his eyes, just… him," She explains, and she's right. She's pretty much summed up how I feel. "But you _have_ to snap out of it, Brie."

"I can't help it! I don't know what to do with myself anymore," I sigh, rest head in the palm of my hand.

Belle pushed her glasses further up on her nose, looking like a professional psychologist. "Your problem, Brie, is that you are always thinking about him. You need to find something to busy yourself with until he comes around, which he **will** do. And I have the perfect thought."

After school I find myself stood with Belle and Cinderella leading me towards Duke's Café. "I'm not hungry," I moan, but I am. I hardly ate anything at lunch (just some fruit and water) and I was starting to feel it in my stomach. Duke's Café was really full, mostly with people from our school in some of the other years: there was Mulan and Merida from our year talking about the last sports game, Anna Arendelle from our year talking to Giselle (a girl in the older year) about her older sister Elsa Arendelle (also in the year above), a girl in the year above called Jane Porter drinking tea whilst drawing, and Megara from the year above with another girl from our year; Tiffany Randal.

It's a shame really that Megara is friends with Tiffany because she could be really friendly, but unfortunately Tiffany isn't. Tiffany Randal has been trying to cause me trouble since pre-school; whether she's stealing my pens, pulling my hair, tripping me up or just being a total _villain_! It's what she does best though. Once we got to high school she started dropping her grades, missing lessons or sometimes missing whole days. Before we knew it days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months until she practically never even shows up for school anymore. She's meant to be in my classes _and_ my registration but since she's never in she's never there, so there's no trouble. Really, she's the one person that I really don't want to see but I can't help it if she's here. Hopefully she'll just stick with Megara.

We take our seats and wait for service. Cinderella and Belle know about how she is, and almost told someone but who would listen? 'Girls fall out all the time' teachers would say, but this is more than just a fall out. Tiffany _hates_ me, and I honestly don't know why.

"We can leave, if you want," Cinderella whispers to me.

"No way, we just got here! Besides, you were right. I need to take my mind off things" I tell her.

"Having trouble, hey _Brie_?" I hear her sharp voice laugh with sarcasm.

Of course, she couldn't just keep with Meg. I look up at her and I feel bad. What could be someone really pretty is overpowered by the black eyeliner, dark lipstick and dark curly hair. She's wearing a purple shirt, blue skinny jeans and some black boots, but the dark colours make her pale skin stand out more.

"Nothing I can't handle, _Tiff_," I reply harshly.

"No need to get all angry, you'll make a scene." She laughs.

"If you have nothing important to say then you should probably leave." Belle glares at her.

"Temper, temper… Must have gotten it from that _beast _of a boyfriend, hey nerd?" She laughs, strolling away.

We all look at each other and roll our eyes. "I hate that girl," Cinderella mutters.

"Same," Belle and I agree. "Do you want to leave?"

"No way, that's exactly what she wants to happen. So we'll stay instead." Belle folds her arms while Cinderella calls for a waitress.

Tiana, a girl in the year above comes over in a yellow uniform with a notepad in her hand. "Hey Tiana, didn't know you worked here."

"I need the money if I'm gonna get my dream! So what can I get you?"

We all order some beignets and some hot chocolate and then Tiana goes and gets the order for us.

"I like her," Cinderella smiles. "She's one of the few in the older year that actually acknowledges our existence."

"What about Elsa?" Belle whispers because Anna could be hearing. "She seems nice,"

"Too quiet," I mutter. Elsa seems nice enough, but too quiet. On many occasions I've seen Anna out and about but never really Elsa. The only time I see her is in school with her light blonde hair in its usual bun that wraps around her head to the back and her black jumper and green skirt. Anna is always wearing her auburn hair in two braids and pastel colours like a light green, pink or yellow. They are quite opposite, but so similar in looks. Still, it must be hard for them considering that their parents died on a ship wreck when they were little and have been living with an old relative ever since. Anna says that the relative doesn't do much so she's pretty much left to her own devices and Elsa stays in her room all the time. I heard from Aurora that Elsa didn't even go to her own parents' funeral; she just stayed in her room, leaving Anna by herself. Or at least, that's what Aurora's been told.

"I agree," Belle whispers.

Tiana arrives with out beignets and hot chocolates and we dig in. "Tiana, these taste amazing!" I laugh.

"Gonna be the House specialty as soon as I get my dream restaurant!" Tiana smiles in gratitude at my compliment.

"Here's a tip, to help you get there." I smile back, handing her some coins.

"Thank you," She says sincerely, walking off to help other customers.

"So," Belle begins. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I gonna do'? I'm going to do _nothing_!" I eat my beignets that really do taste delicious. "I mean, what can I do? He doesn't like me,"

"Oh, yeah right; the whole school knows that he likes you," Cinderella laughs. "Not like me, I'm going to be alone forever."

"I am _sick_ of you two moping around and feeling sorry for yourselves. People in stories don't do this! They learn more, they do something! That's how they get to their dreams!" Belle says confidently, using her new book for proofing. It's been two days and she's already been through three books.

"Okay, we'll make a plan for Aurora's party!" I smile.

"That's the spirit. So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we wing it?" Cinderella asks.

"Wing it? Cinders, you don't get a boyfriend by 'winging it'. You have to put some effort into it."

"But I don't have time! I'm already super busy with chores as it is, and I'm still not sure if I can make it at all,"

"Don't quit on us! Please!" Belle and I cry. "It won't be much fun without all three of us there,"

"Yeah, Brielle's right. But whatever we do, we have to get some of these beignets there. They are _amazing_!" Belle says, taking another bite.

We spend the rest of our time wisely, making plans for what we can do. We come up with a few ideas for when we're there; just try talking to them, which should be easy enough for me since we talk whenever we see each other anyway, dress nice so that they will at least think we look nice and try to drop hints about prom in the hopes that they will pick up on it and notice us. We laugh, joke around and it really helps me snap out of my daze, but I can't help but feel like I'm being listened to. Still, what does it matter if Tiffany is listening to me?

The whole school already knows, right?

**So I have included some more Disney characters in this, including Jane Porter and Megara from Hercules. Even though these aren't official Disney Princesses I thought I could add them anyway. I know that a high school is the most written Disney fanfic but I just wanted to have a go at writing one anyway, so I hope you are enjoying! You now have your villain for the story as I have requests for this character to appear so here she is! Aurora's party will probably be the next chapter, so there will be more characters shown then and a little bit more of their personalities shown. Thank you for the great reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it! I'll update as soon as I can! :D Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it's been so long for an update guys! I went on an unexpected holiday with no wifi so I couldn't update, and this has been my most interesting chapter yet. Aurora's Party's here, So there will be some guaranteed drama! Hope you enjoy and I will update again as soon as I can! Enjoy :D**

Aurora's Party comes around quicker than expected. The next days until the party flow by and before I know it I'm knocking at the Tremaine house. A mean looking woman with grey hair on her head and a red dressing gown on opens the door. I look at my clock, and it isn't even six yet.

"Yes?" She snaps impatiently. Two… um, non-_pretty_ girls stand behind her, and look at me with disgust.

"I'm here to see Cinderella," I say.

"She actually has a friend?" One of the two girls snorts, the other laughing with them.

"Cinderella has lots of friends!" I argue.

"Well she isn't coming out; she has lots of chores to do. You will have to see her some other time." The lady slams the door in my face.

I turn around and begin heading up the path away from the house, wondering why Cinderella isn't coming. And why was that lady so rude? She could have just said it politely. I am nearly at the gate when I hear something in the bushes. Something or someone, I'm not sure. I head over to the green leaves and look around to see who it is. It's Cinderella, and she looks scared.

"Brie, I thought you were my stepmother," She sighs in relief.

"I'll try not to take that as an insult, Cinders," I laugh.

Cinderella covers my mouth with her hand, and listens around. I also listen, trying to see what's wrong. "We have to go… My stepmother said I'm not allowed to go to the party, but I had to! Henry's going to be there!"

We run away from the house and past about twelve other houses before Cinderella says we can walk again. Belle's meeting us at the party because Adam's giving her a lift straight from their revision. I only hope she's got changed.

I'm wearing a red top with a blue skirt and matching red shoes; flats, because I knew I'd be walking. My hair is curled with half up and half down, a blue ribbon tied in the hair. Cinderella's wearing a blue dress and a pair of blue shoes with little bows on them. Her hair is up in a bun with two little ribbon earrings in her ears.

"I can't wait! The party of the year… Except for prom, of course!" I laugh.

"I know, everyone's going to be there. I heard Flynn's bringing some girl with him from another school." There it is again – a hint that maybe that _other girl_ from _another school_ could possibly be… No, no way.

"I'd like to meet this girl," I say.

"Stick to the plan, Brie. We both get our dream dates for prom,"

"I already told you, Cinders, I can't! I promised Rapunzel I would take her to get her _dream_!"

"What about your dream? Don't you have a dream you want to come true?"

If only she knew how much I wanted to _have _a dream! I'm quite possibly the only girl in the school who doesn't have one! Even Tiffany has her dream of ruining my life, but me… Maybe I'm not meant to have a dream. Maybe I'm just here to make sure that other people's dreams come true, never actually getting a dream myself.

"Cinders, I-"

"No; no excuses. Now, if we're going to do this we're going to do it right."

I nod along.

"Do you remember what you have to do first?"

I nod. "Find Stephen,"

"And then you…"

"Then I hint about prom, make sure he realises that I don't have a _date_ to prom, but do have to take Rapunzel and then try to ensure that me and him are all go whether we're going together or not." I smile. The plan seems so fool proof I can't believe I never thought of it sooner. "Anyway, what's your plan of action?"

"Me? Oh, Brie, I'll be lucky if I can even find the courage to talk to him. So that's my plan," She smiles nervously.

"You'll talk to him?" I try not to laugh. "And then what?"

"Um… I'm going for the more spontaneous path," She says before laughing. "But I'll think of something! I mean, hopefully,"

As we walk along the path towards Aurora's house I start to get a bad feeling about the party. Everyone knows that any of Aurora's parties are rarely ever with permission from her guardians, but then again what they know won't hurt them… as long as they don't know.

Aurora's house itself is very pretty, and as every house in the town it is identical to the rest of the houses on its street. The only difference with Aurora's house is that it's not exactly on the same street because there is a long path leading down towards the house, almost as if they forgot to place the house down so they just moved the house behind the others and added a path towards it. It has a white picket fence and there is a little bit of ivory running along the large white bricks of the house, or cottage as it seems. The house looks very old fashioned and cosy as Cinderella and I made our way up. You couldn't even tell if anyone was home because the curtains were closed, hiding away the faint glow of light that you could vaguely see.

I knocked on the big wooden door and the whole thing changed. Loud music started blasting into the peaceful surroundings as Aurora opened the door. Red, plastic cup in hand, she smiled. "Starting to think you two weren't coming." It looked as though there wasn't any room to come into the house, what with the amount of people crammed into the tiny corridor. "Come on in,"

Cinderella and I exchanged a 'should we make a run for it while we still can?' look before stepping inside. We watched the door as it slammed closed behind us and gave each other the same look; a look that says 'too late now'.

When people said Aurora's party was the party of the year, they were wrong. It was the party of the _whole school_! Everyone in the school was there, except the ones that couldn't make it. The house seems to have grown on the inside compared to the small, quaint cottage it first appeared. There are people everywhere; in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, the bedrooms… Even in the attic! It was as though the house wasn't even a house anymore, but a non stop party.

The thing I don't get is how the music can't be heard from outside. When Cinderella and I were on the other side of the door knocking to come in we could only hear the slightest sound of a beat, but inside the house is chaos. The music is so loud I'm scared I won't be able to hear ever again.

Cinderella taps me on the shoulder and says something. "I can't hear you," I yell.

"Belle!" She shouts, pointing across the room to where Belle is coming over.

"You guys made it then?" Belle laughs loudly.

"I can't hear a thing," I laugh as well. "You look _amazing_ though!"

Belle is wearing a red dress with a white belt round the middle and matching red shoes and lipstick.

"Thanks," She yells back over the noise.

Belle and I feel Cinderella squeeze our arms tightly which means only one thing; Henry is nearby. We both turn and see him stood in the lounge.

"Go over to him," Belle smiles.

"I can't… I'm too nervous, I think I might throw up," She gabbles. "Maybe I should just go home, I mean, I'm not meant to be here anyway,"

Belle and I grab one of her arms each, leading her towards the lounge. "Oh, no you don't."

"You're staying here whether you like it or not."

Belle and I give her a slight push into the lounge, but accidentally push her too hard. Cinderella bumps into Henry and his friend causing Henry to spill his drink on himself. He turns around and Cinderella looks mortified, both Belle and myself frozen watching it happen. Cinderella tries to explain herself while Henry laughs, trying to clean himself up. She then starts leading him off to the bathroom. "I'm telling you; I clean clothes _a lot_ so I know how to get a stain out of things,"

"Did we just help her?" Belle laughs confused.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders before we both just burst into laughter. I'm still a little bit too busy watching as Snow White goes over to start flirting with Henry's friend in her blue and yellow mini-dress. "Do you think that girl has _any_ standards?"

"I'm sure deep, deep, and deep, _deep_ down that is, she's in there. But it can't have been easier for her to loose her family,"

"I lost my mum and I never reacted like, well, that."

"Yeah, but she has _no one_. Some people search for happiness in strange ways, I guess," Belle smiles, turning around. "Adam, there you are! I don't think that you and Brie have ever properly spoken,"

"No, we haven't. It's nice to finally meet you," Adam smiles politely.

I can see where Belle is coming from; Adam _has_ changed. The stubble he used to have growing around his chin has still gone, but I'm still not entirely sure about him. How can someone transform just like that? Once a bully, always a bully… right? I mean, take Tiffany. She's _still_ bullying me when I don't know what I've done wrong. Still, I put on a smile and am nice, for one reason and one reason only; He's Belle's boyfriend.

"You too, you seem different to whenever I see you around school."

"Everyone does at a party like this," He smiles. "You see people's true personalities."

"Yeah, I guess," I smile awkwardly, not entirely sure what it is that he means by that. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, have fun!"

"You too," Belle smiles, giving me a quick hug.

"Good to finally see you,"

"You too," I smile to Adam, before walking off and leaving them.

I don't know where I'm going, but I find myself in the kitchen and find out that I'm really thirsty. It's not any less busy in the kitchen then anywhere else but it's not as loud, which I guess is a start. I go over to one of the green counters where the drinks are and start sorting through them trying to find one I like. I pick out a beige colour drink bottle called 'Fairy Dust'. I don't know how Aurora got all of the alcohol, let alone sneak it past her guardians, but then again I'm not sure I want to. It's best not to question Aurora's actions. I look at the many bottles with other amazing names like, 'Curious Convection', 'Burly and Brawny', 'Cold front' and 'Red Queen', just to name a few. The 'Fairy Dust' drink tastes mostly like honey and leaves a sickly sweet taste. I decide to make it my last glass of it. I do _not_ feel like throwing up anytime soon.

I am startled by feeling someone slap my arm. I turn up to see Cinderella with burning red cheeks. "Cinders,"

"You _pushed _me into _Henry_!" She mutters angrily at me.

"Sorry," I laugh. "Is he okay,"

"He's fine, yeah… I am _not_! That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done," She says, burying her face into her hands.

"It's not that bad," I say, pouring her a glass of 'Fairy Dust'. "Here, try this."

"Thanks,"

"So, did you get the stain out?"

"Yes," She says enthusiastically. "And I should, probably be thanking you, actually."

"Why?" I am so confused. One minute she's angry, the next she's thankful?

"Well I said 'sorry about your shirt', and he said 'not a problem, really' so I was blushing because he was actually_talking to me_, and he said 'although, maybe if you were to show how sorry you were I would forgive you more' so I was really confused and she I said 'what do you mean' and he said… 'Maybe if you went to prom with me-"

I cut Cinderella off there, squealing and hugging her tightly. We both started jumping up and down, our drinks spilling on the blue tiled floor but not caring. She got her boy; she got her very own prince charming.

"Cinderella," I laughed with excitement.

"_I know_!" She squealed back.

"I don't _believe_ this!"

"Me _either_!"

I pulled her into another hug, this one calmer than the last. "You said yes right?"

"Oh, duh," She giggled. "And he also wants to go on a _date before prom_ to get to know each other."

"I am so, so, _so_, happy for you,"

"Now all we need is to get you're dream date," Cinderella smiled.

"I know, but I can't find him."

I feel someone tap me on my shoulder to see Jasmine looking every inch the high school queen. Her shades are off and she's swapped her flats for gold heels, but other than that she hasn't really changed much and _still_ looks awesome. "If you're looking Stephen, he's in Aurora's room,"

"Thanks," I smile. She starts walking away so I blurt out, "You look great, by the way,"

She turns and shrugs her shoulders. "I know," and as she walks off I hear her shout. "So do you,"

Cinderella looks at me. "Jasmine just complimented you; _Jasmine_? She doesn't compliment anyone,"

"I know, it's weird,"

"Do you not wanna go find Stephen?" Cinderella asks me.

"Nah," I say, a little too relaxed. "I'm sure he'll find me."

We go into the lounge where Cinderella is pulled aside by Henry to dance. She gives me an apologetic look as she walks with him. I smile to show her I'm okay with that. As I look around the lounge I see more and more people. Tiana is here and is talking to her best friend Charlotte La Bouff, Megara is talking to Hercules, and Snow White is making out with Henry's Friend in the corner. Aurora is talking to some guy I've never seen before and Belle is dancing with Adam. There is no sign of Stephen.

I see Anna talking to some red haired guy. Anna's hair is in its usual braids and she is wearing a yellow dress with a loose pastel pink cardigan. She's laughing and chatting and eating chocolate and looks like she's having fun. I look around and find Elsa, wearing a teal skirt with a purple, long sleeved, elegant shirt and her hair in a bun. She's watching other people dancing with a distant gaze in her eyes. I make my way over but I am stopped by seeing Anna and her new guy coming over.

"Elsa, this is, well, Hans," Anna says awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you," Elsa says.

"Uh, likewise." Hans says. "Would, you be okay if,"

"If we were to," Anna continues.

"Start going out with each other," They say simultaneously. I'm a little surprised.

"Anna, can I talk to you. Alone," She says coldly.

"What, no. Anything you have to say you can say," I hear. I know I shouldn't be listening but I can't help it.

"Fine, no, you can't."

"What? Why?"

"You two barely know each other!"

"We would get to know each other, I mean, its true love!"

As Elsa stands up I begin to realise that I'm not the only person who's started to listen. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out! I mean, what are you even doing here? You won't talk to _anyone_ and _I_ can't live like that!" Anna yells, everyone listening now and the music turned off.

"_Fine_, then why don't I_ leave_?" Elsa shouts back.

"Fine then! Leave!"

"Fine," Elsa hisses, walking to the door, all eyes on the drama that's unfolding.

"What's your problem anyway?" Anna yells.

"Enough Anna," Elsa clenches her fist around a drink glass I didn't know she had.

"No, tell me. Why don't you _want_ any friends? Why don't you want anyone? What is your problem?!" Anna yells, trailing through the crowd until she's almost behind her.

"I said, _enough_!" Elsa shouts as loud as I think is possible, throwing the blue beverage into Anna's face. You can tell that Elsa regrets her actions as soon as she's done them, but it's too late. Instead of doing something she just opens the door and runs away into the night.

Before you know it the party is back into full swing, only without me in it. Having heard the entire conversation I took Anna to the bathroom to get sorted out. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Why did she react like that?" I ask her as I pass her a towel.

"I don't know… Well, I do, I guess I pushed her a little too far. It's just that," She looked at me and took a deep breath out. "She's always so distant. We used to be best friends and now we're just, not. I guess I just, miss my sister."

I put my arm around her as she tries not to cry. "It's okay; maybe you should try telling Elsa these things."

"I do. She never opens her door," She says glumly.

"Well, why don't you? Or make sure that she knows, make sure she listens. But if Hans was your idea of getting through to her I think it failed." I said glumly.

"Yeah… You know, whatever that drink was, it was freezing!" She laughs a little.

"I think I saw it out in the kitchen. I saw one the same colour, called 'Cold front',"

"Well, it was cold alright. And was, right in front of my face so I guess it's lived up to its name,"

"I guess you're right," I laugh. "I have to go and find someone now. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Is it someone… special?"

"You could say that,"

"A prom date," Anna smiles hopefully.

"I hope so,"

"Me too, for your sake,"

I make my way along the rooms to go and find Stephen. I check the kitchen and I don't find him there. I do find Hans though. "Hey, Anna's in the bathroom. Maybe you should go and comfort her,"

"Yeah, sure," He says, leaving his glass behind to go to the bathroom.

I go into the lounge and don't see him there either. People look up at me though. I'm the girl who helped Anna get alcohol off her face that was thrown at her by her sister and the girl who got complimented by High School Royalty Jasmine. I go into the dining room which isn't that busy and see only a couple of people. None of which are Stephen. I go into the first bedroom which is all red, and I mean _all red_. Everything from the bed, the walls to the floor and the furniture is all red. I also see that Stephen's not in there. I go to the next bedroom which is _exactly_ the same, but all blue. Stephen's not in there. I go to the next bedroom which is also the _exact_ same only green. Stephen's not in there either. Maybe he just didn't show up at all. Maybe he had something better to do. Maybe, he was sat somewhere thinking about me –

I open the door to Aurora's room quickly, just to check that he wasn't in there like I thought. But I am wrong. He is in there, and he's with someone. Not just with them; making out with them. I feel like my heart is breaking, breaking so badly it won't ever be fixed. He doesn't like me! Why would he? Who would ever like simple, boring, ugly me over –

"Brielle!" Stephen looks at me in surprise.

The tears are aching at my eyes are nothing compared to the anger burning up inside of me. The girl tosses her dark hair over her should and looks at me in surprise as well. Stephen wasn't making out with any old girl; Stephen was making out with Tiffany.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews and faves and follows from last time! It warmed my heart! I know I'm twisting some things here, especially for frozen, but some things just don't happen in real life, so I've had to twist it a little... Sorry! :D This chapter is kind of short, but you do get to see yet another character introduced to help save the day a little. Please feel free to let me know how you like this story and I hope you enjoy! :D**

"Brielle, please don't freak out." Stephen said steadily, moving towards me. "This is… We were just…"

I notice Tiffany's smug look on her face behind Stephen means that she wanted me to find this out. I know realise that she _was_ listening in that day in the Duke's Café. She's still a girl who wants to hurt me for reasons I don't understand, and she's done it. She's hurt me. When I look back at Stephen I notice that there is still some of Tiffany's lipstick stained onto his lips. Gross. I look at him dead in the eyes and try my hardest to stay strong.

"You were just making out, Stephen! You were just leading me on this whole time, weren't you? You never really liked me. I can tell that much right now," I say, holding back the tears stinging at my eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Brie! You have to believe me!" He looks genuinely sad, but clearly he's just a very good liar.

"No. Don't lie to me. Don't you think I deserve just that _ounce_ of respect enough to not have you lie to my face? You are not the guy I thought you were."

"I am!"

"No, Stephen! No you're not. I thought you were true… But now I can see that everything I know about you was built on lies." I turn towards the door, ready to leave but I stop. I turn back, refusing to look at the teary-eyed Stephen I thought I knew and glancing at Tiffany who looked almost victorious. "Tiffany… I don't know what it is I ever did to you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry, because I can't imagine what I must have done to make you feel like this. Happy now?"

I don't wait for a reply. I slam the door behind me, the tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I have to cover a hand over my mouth to stop the sounding of me falling apart from being heard. I slump against the wall, the tears still falling down my face. It feels as though I've been stamped in my heart over and over again so much that it feels like there isn't even a heart there anymore. I would think there wasn't as well, if it weren't for the sad rhythm echoing loudly in my ears. It's like there is a never ending drum going off and it's not long before the pain in my heart moves to a pain in my head. A blinding pain that is willing to tear my forehead apart.

I hear footsteps from Aurora's room getting nearer to the door and I realise that someone is coming. I have to get away… I can't let either of _them_ see me like this. I use the wall to stand myself up and go quickly towards the door to the hallway. I have to get away. I turn the doorknob and can see the party, still in full swing when something grabs my arm and turns me around. It's Stephen.

"Look, Brie, listen to me-"

"No! Let go of me!" The music goes back down like it did when Anna and Elsa were arguing, and the conversations go dead. All focus is on Stephen and me.

"Can't we talk about it?"

"No, no we can't '_talk about it_', Stephen! Despite what you might think, I don't _want_ to talk to you ever, ever, _ever_ again!" I don't have a drink to throw, so I raise my free hand instead and slap him in the face. Instincts take over him and he lets go of me to raise both his hands to his face. I run to the front door and swing it open. I run into the darkness of the night that fills the paths as the party music tones out of sights.

"Brielle!" I hear Stephen shout after me, but I only run faster.

"Brie, please stop!" I hear a girl shout. Cinderella; I promised her that I would walk back home with her and yet I can't stop running.

I run fast and feel thankful that I remembered to wear flats. Still, I run out of breath eventually and have to lean against a lamp post, still sobbing. I let myself fall backwards onto the street floor, my back resting against the lamp post. The footsteps catch up to me but I don't run. I don't think that I could even if I wanted to. I stay sitting on the cold, wet floor under the light of the street lamp and realise that it's raining very slightly. I can tell I'm a sad sight to be seen, but I have no desire of trying to impress Stephen so I just sit there.

"When someone runs away they usually want to be left alone," I mutter, not looking up at the shadow.

"No one wants to be alone." I hear a familiarly, kind voice say; Cinderella… Of course she wouldn't let me run off by myself. It's only when I look up I realise that there are two shadows. When they step into the light I see that Anna is with her.

"What… What are you doing here?" I ask Anna.

"You helped me so I thought I'd return the favour. Are you okay?" She says as Cinderella sits on the floor next to me and puts her arm around me.

I try to explain but I find that all words have left me. How can I tell them about how betrayed I feel when I can hardly think about it with out collapsing in a sorry heap on the floor. I make a sad whimpering sound that sounds like an injured animal and start crying again. Anna sits (or rather stumbles) on the floor next to me and tells me that it will work out. We all sit there until the tears on my face start to dry up, causing my face to feel stiff.

"Tonight… wasn't meant to be like this." I mutter.

"Tell me about it," Anna mumbles. "I don't even know where Elsa is. I mean, she could be at home but… I should have run after her."

"You think you two have it bad? I finally speak to my dream guy and then run off before telling him my name." Cinderella sighs.

"You didn't tell him your name?" I ask her.

"I mean, I don't know Hans's second name but I at least know his first name." Anna laughs.

"He didn't ask! I only know his because I've been crushing on him for ages. And it gets worse…" Cinderella says, holding up her bare foot to which Anna bursts into a fit of laughter.

"You left your shoe?" I ask in disbelief.

"I left my shoe," Cinderella laughs in embarrassment. "It fell off as I ran after you. I mean, hopefully someone finds it and returns it to me! They were my favourite pair!" Even I giggle a little at that.

When all the laughter dies down it goes back to the sad atmosphere it was before. Now that the tears and sobs have stopped, I try to get enough bravery to tell them without crying. If I could look into the eyes of the guy I _really_ like and tell him that I can never forgive him, I can do this. I look down at my hands to look for answers. "I just found the only guy I've ever liked… making out with… with." I choke up. I can't do it. Saying it out loud means admitting that it's happened, that I can't like him.

"Oh no… Please tell me it wasn't Tiffany." Because the tears were welling up in my eyes so badly, I could talk. The tears began to flow all over again as all I could do was nod. Cinderella explained to Anna about how Tiffany had been horrible to me for as long as we could remember, she was always looking for ways to get to me. She told her about the other day at Duke's Café and how she must have overheard and done this. Anna held my hand the whole way through and gave me a sympathetic squeeze whenever she heard something bad. At the end of the tale she hugged me.

That was when a small car pulled up. It was blue and looked about big enough to fit four. The door opened and a boy who looked about our age stepped out. His blonde hair was loosely flopped over his forehead head. He looked big, not at all fat looking but strong, one of the strongest people I've seen. He looked at all three of us a little bit confused.

"Are- uh… Are you girls okay?" The boy asked, nervously.

"We're fine." Anna says, not sounding entirely believable.

"Yeah, you look it." He says sarcastically. "You aren't coming from Aurora's party, are you?"

"Yes! Yes, we are!" Anna says excitedly, hopping up. "You know Aurora?"

"Yeah, she's in the year below me in school. Everyone knows Aurora." This boy says very matter-of-factly.

"We're _in_ Aurora's year!" Anna says happily.

"Hang on," Cinderella stands up and helps me to my feet. "If you're in our school then why weren't you _at_ the party?"

"Didn't get invited," He shrugs.

"I thought everyone got invited," I muttered.

"You thought wrong. I bet none of you even know my name," And he's right. We don't know his name.

"Wait, maybe you know my sister!" Anna says happily.

"Your sister,"

"Elsa… Elsa Arendelle. Do you know her?"

"Of course I do. She's in my year." He says. "Look… I don't normally do this but, do you want a lift home? I have enough space in my car and you only have one shoe," he says pointing to Cinderella.

"We don't take lifts from strangers." I say.

"Fine; my name is Kristoff Bjorgman, my parents are gone so I live with the closest thing I have to call family, I have this car and help rescue endangered animals in my spare time. Now that I'm no longer a stranger, would you like a lift?"

"…Shotgun!" Anna yells, running to the front seat. Cinderella and I exchange a glance before getting into the two back seats.

Kristoff starts the engine and asks where we all live. Cinderella's house is the closest it turns out, followed by Anna's and then mine. Cinderella getting dropped off took longer than I'd thought. Kristoff was kind enough to park about three houses down to make sure the Cinderella's Stepmother didn't suspect anything and then wait for the text from Cinders to me telling us she was safe.

When he dropped Anna off she went inside and I waited for the text from her to say that all was good.

"Maybe she… forgot?" Kristoff shrugged.

"No… She's pretty dazed a lot but she'd remember something we told her not to forget." So we waited a few minutes longer.

"I'm going," Kristoff said, starting the engine just as Anna came running back out of the house in a panic.

"She's gone!" She said getting back into the car.

"Who? Who's gone?" I asked her.

"Elsa… it's like she's vanished! Oh… I knew I should have gone after her."

"So, what should I do?" Kristoff asked.

"How about we drop Brielle off and then go and find her?" Anna asks him.

"What? No way! I did not sign up for some road chase with someone I don't even know." Kristoff replied.

"But I know where she is!" Anna begged him.

"So why don't you go after her yourself?"

"Because, I can't drive; _you_ can. Please!"

He hesitated for a moment before sighing angrily. "Hop in,"

Anna giggled victoriously as she sat down. "Thank you,"

They dropped me off and I walked to the door, opened it and waved a goodbye for them to go.

"Don't worry, Brie! You'll get your happy ending!" Anna yelled as she drove away.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her. I closed and locked the front door before going upstairs to my bedroom closing the door and crying myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another chapter update, I know it's short but I'll try to make the next one longer :D Hope you enjoy and please fave/follow/review if you liked it :D**

I spend all of Saturday in bed, lying with my face buried into my pillow and tears streaming down my eyes. The ache in my head won't leave, my throat is still scratching from yelling so much and my eyes are aching from crying so hard. I can count the number of times I've cried like this on one hand; my mother's death, the time I had to let a bunny go and this.

Once when I was little, a few months before my mother died, there was a little bunny that would always hop into the back garden of our house. It didn't look as though it had been treated very well, so we just assumed by the mud on its grey fur and the speed in which it crunched on the carrot I gave it that the rabbit was wild. Father said that he wasn't sure if we should bother building a rabbit hutch when it might have owners itself, but I begged and begged my mother. She said that we would let the bunny choose, so if it came back into the garden then we would feed it and care for it properly. We washed the bunny's fur, fed it one last carrot and let it go back into the wild.

The next day the little bunny hopped back into our garden and just sat there, right next to the big tree. My mother agreed that the bunny had made its choice and could stay with us. We had no wood for a hutch but we did have a large cardboard box that we could put it in inside so that if it got out it wouldn't run too far. I called the little bunny Dusty for the dusty colour of its fur and loved it so much. I used to play with it all day, only parting with it to go to sleep or nursery.

My parents decided that if we kept it we would keep it properly. We took it to a vet and had it scanned for any illnesses. I remember the look on my parents faces when they had to tell me that Dusty, the rabbit I adored more than anything in the world, was dying. No one knew how long he had but there was a good chance he'd be gone by the end of the month.

I can still remember the day he died. Dusty's appetite had been off all day and then when I was stroking his ears while leaning against the tall tree trunk that stood tall in our garden, Dusty went limp. I cried, obviously. I cried so hard that my head ached, my throat scratched and my eyes ached. We took Dusty to the vet who confirmed that he'd died. That night I looked up at the stars from the comfort of my tree. It was from that night that I'd found comfort in the tree, especially at night.

I must have drifted off into sleep during the day because when I finally woke up it was dark out and there was a little tray on the floor in my room. What a waste of a Saturday. It was a green tray with little pink flowers trailing around the edges with a bowl of soup, a glass of water and a few cookies on. It was only when I started eating that I realised just how hungry I really was. I turned on my phone which had been charging all day and found that I'd had three notifications.

The first was from Anna and it was a picture of her and Kristoff. Kristoff was clearly unaware that the picture was being taken considering the fact he was asleep, but Anna was very much awake and pulling a funny face next to him, both still in Kristoff's car. The search for Elsa obviously wasn't over, but at least Anna looked happy.

The second was slightly more worrying. It wasn't just one message, but twelve; twelve messages from Cinderella asking me if I was okay about everything that happened at the party and if I wanted to meet up with her somewhere. These messages were sent at around 1pm. The next were messages sent at around 4pm, asking me if I was still alive as I hadn't answered Belle's call.

This brings me onto the final notification; a few missed calls from Belle. This made me panic. Why was it so bad that I'd missed Belle's call? I'd missed plenty of calls from people before; they'd just call back later. But three missed calls one after another? Something isn't right.

The clock on the phone reads 7:52pm. I hope she's not busy now. I call her mobile and the repetitive ringing feels in perfect time with my heart beat… Or what's left of my broken heart.

"Hello?" I hear her voice.

"Belle,"

"Brie… Where were you? Are you okay?" Her voice is panicked.

"Belle, calm down and _breathe_… I'm fine, I was just… sleeping." I say.

"All day, really," She sounds like she doesn't believe me.

"Well, I didn't sleep much last night. Now what's wrong?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I was asleep all day!" I snap before sighing loudly. "Sorry, I'm a little bit… Angry, not at you, at-"

"Its fine, Brie, listen. You didn't drink any 'Red Apple' last night… Did you?"

"Uh… No, I don't think so, why?"

"Two girls from some other school sneaked into Aurora's party last night and spiked the bottle. So far it seems as though only two people actually drank any, and when Aurora's friend Phillip went back to find her after the party her carers saw Aurora and Snow collapsed on the floor. They wouldn't wake up. They're both in hospital."

I sat up straight in bed. Someone broke into Aurora's house and spiked her drink? Who were these girls and _why_ would they do that?

"Apparently no one knows who the girls are because no one saw them but they left a note that says 'no one messes with an evil queen'. Maybe one of them did something to them?" Belle says, almost reading my mind.

"Maybe… That's really scary."

"You think that's scary? Imagine finding out all of that and then have your friend not answer her mobile to anyone! _That_ is scary."

"I am so so _so_ sorry, Belle," I say sincerely. "Are they okay?"

"Well, Adam went with Phillip to the hospital, you know for moral support… Adam says that they're not waking up and Phillip won't leave Aurora's side. I never knew that Aurora ever really liked anyone in that way. Makes me wonder how much of her we really knew. I know that she likes parties, and that she doesn't care what people think of her… I never really saw her as the _girlfriend_ type."

"I know, I mean Snow White I get, she's always with a new guy. She treats them more like accessories than actual people. Didn't anyone go to see Snow?"

"Not while they were there… But Phillip doesn't show any times of leaving her side anytime soon so I'm sure he'll let us know if anyone does drop by. Still, looks like there'll be two less people in school on Monday."

"There may be more than that," I laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"After Kristoff dropped Cinderella off at her stepmother's house, he went to take Anna home-" I began

"What? Brie, Kristoff who?" Belle asked.

"Oh, Kristoff's a guy in the year above who gave Cinderella, Anna and I a lift home." I say nonchalantly.

"What? You just got in a car with this guy? He could've been a murderer! I can't believe you were all so stupid-"

"Belle, calm down… We're all fine, so just listen. After Cinderella was safe he went to drop Anna home but she came running out of the house again because Elsa wasn't there. She never went home after she left Aurora's party."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know… No one does. Anna and Kristoff are still looking for her."

"But… It's been nearly a whole day. That counts as a missing person doesn't it? Should we tell the police?" Belle sounded really concerned and I'd never really considered just how much danger Elsa could be in.

"I-I-I'm not sure… Maybe… What would we say?"

"I don't know… Do you have Anna's number?"

"Yes, but not Elsa's."

"Maybe you could call her, make sure she's safe?"

"Good idea… I'll call her now. But why don't you, Cinderella and I meet up tomorrow? I need some company or I'll just cry all day."

"Of course, I'll text Cinders now and message you times and place. Cheer up, Brie… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Belle," I said hanging up the phone.

When I dial Anna's number I wonder what I'm going to say, but I shouldn't have; it goes straight to answer phone. I decide to leave it until tomorrow morning and climb back into bed, falling asleep all over again.


End file.
